Letting go
by Midnight Chocolate
Summary: He realized that she deserved someone better. But he never realized that letting go wasn't as easy as he thought.
1. Every single dream I dream

No, I don't own glee. isn't that obvious?

* * *

It was all started a week ago, when Artie was on his way to the handicap rest room which was located next to the male restroom. He could hear some voices from the male restroom. And usually, Artie wasn't a kind a guy who would like to hear other people problem; he wasn't a kind of guy who'd like to know what he shouldn't know. But this time was different; he heard a very familiar name being mentioned in the conversation.

"Seriously dude? You like her?"

"Don't tell anyone, I've liked her since we were in the first grade" , answered another voice which Artie recognized as one of the glee clubber voice.

"I thought you two were sibling! I mean your name is Mike Chang and her name is Tina Cohen-Chang"

"There are more than a million people in the world whose name is Chang"

"But, isn't she dating that wheelchair guy?"

"It's Artie, and yes they are dating"

"That sucks. I mean look at her, behind those Gothic stuff she's actually pretty hot."

"Yeah, she deserves a better man who can actually treat her normally"

Artie stopped listening, he wheeled away from the restroom as fast as he could, he felt anger, disappointment, self-consciousness, and also hurt. The conversation brought back the old thought that appeared when he saw Tina and Mike dancing together. He would be lying if he said that she wasn't happy. In fact, he had never seen her so carefree and bright.

The same kind of thought also appeared when Artie and Tina were digging to the things from Tina's Childhood…

"I can't believe your mom still keeps these things…" Artie said, amazed with the treasure that they (or Tina) found in the attic.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. I was pretty amazed when Rachel told us about the 'Rachel berry museum'. But I never thought that actually I have one too", she said ecstatically.

"But I'm sure that yours is nothing compared to hers" Artie commented, making Tina snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure my mother didn't keep my old teeth." And they both laughed.

The box wasn't really big, but it had everything that was involved in her childhood. Tina squealed when she found a dusty pink blanket, "I can't believe that it was yours", Artie commented at her dusty blanket. "I was a little kid Artie, I loved pink!", She said, defending her beloved blanket. "It's so obvious", Artie said as he reached a pink binder underneath the blanket. "What is this?" he asked, looking up the page one by one. Tina peeked a glance at the binder and suddenly her expression was priceless. "OMG! It's my DooDoo Binder!" she cheered enthusiastically. Artie was emotionless. "What binder?", he asked again. "Forget it, it's the binder where I kept all my drawings, notes, and you know: dreams", she said as she moved to Artie's side to see the pages.

The Binder was really fairly funny. For a Goth, Tina's childhood must be really gleeful.

It was all perfect until they flipped into the next page. It was a drawing of a girl and a boy dancing together. The girl was in a white gown and the boy was in black suit. The drawing wasn't good enough to make Artie became silent, but maybe the line under the drawing was. 'One day, my prince will ask me to dance with him, and we'll be dancing like this' the sentence was written by the little naïve Tina, he knew that he shouldn't take that seriously, but he felt his world suddenly came crashing down. He would never be able to bring that dream become a reality.

"Are you alright?" Tina asked anxiously. Artie just nodded his head, put his biggest smile, and flip into the next page.

That was the time when Artie felt like he was slapped back into the reality. He wasn't enough for her. He fully realized that it was just a stupid drawing, but it meant something right? He'd never be able to ask her to dance with him like what she said in the drawing, and he would never be able to be her prince. 'Damn it Artie! You take these things too far', he thought to his self. But it wasn't really helping. Because now there were many new thoughts filled up his mind.

He would never be able to protect her, every girl deserved someone who can protect her from all the hazardous things, but Artie couldn't even protect his girl from slushie!

Although his heart was aching, but he had to admit it, Mike was right; Tina Cohen Chang deserved someone better than Artie Abrams, the cripple boy.

Suddenly everything seemed so fit, he made up his decision. It might be hard, painful and killing him, but it had to be done, _for her_.

* * *

And it was Monday afternoon when Artie was lying on Tina's bed, feeling her warm breathe tickling his neck as she cuddled up to him. She was sleeping, and Artie could understand why. Based on her rambling, she hadn't got enough sleep because of her parent fight last night.

Artie looked down at the peaceful face that was resting on his shoulder, she was undeniably beautiful. If she didn't stutter and chose to live as a normal girl, Artie was sure that she'd be a popular girl, or at least she would have a normal boyfriend. A boyfriend that could ask her to dance, and dip her. A boyfriend who could walk beside her, not wheel in front of her.

Artie sighed; maybe it would be the last time he could feel her head resting on his shoulder, feel the fragrant of her favorite shampoo, and be this close to her.

He kissed her forehead, and whispered softly "_I love you Tee, I will always do_"

* * *

thank you so much for everyone who can bear reading this story. I'm gonna update soon

But please, gimme your reviews. I'd like to know your thought.

Reviews = Love


	2. Hidden Pain

Thank you so much guys for the reviews! it means a lot for me ;)

well, here is the second chapter. I hope don't disappoint you =)

* * *

The glee rehearsal has just ended; they were doing a number of the cardigans with some new modification, and basic improvement. Everyone was exhausted; the new choreography that was invented by Rachel and Mr. Schuester was unexpectedly hard.

"Well guys, I really expect you to master this choreography by Monday, because we need to practice more numbers" Mr. Schuester said, the rest of the kids mumbled their protest and complains, but Rachel immediately gave a speech about the credibility and hard work. Without listening to Rachel's speech, the rest of the club made their way out of the choir room, because they knew that no one could deny Rachel's speech.

Just like usual, Tina and Artie were the last to leave the room.

"Tee, we need to talk", Artie said quietly after he made sure that they were alone in the choir room. Tina furrowed her eyebrow, the last time Artie said they need to talk; she ended up dancing with Mike Chang.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot lately", Tina didn't say anything; she really had no idea where was this conversation going.

"And I think, maybe… We shouldn't be together" Artie said, looking down at his lap, trying to avoid Tina's eyes.

"w-w-what?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I think it will be so much better if we're just friend" he said, trying to muster up the confidence to look at Tina in the eyes. He had to make her believe.

"b-but w-why?" she asked, still couldn't believe her hearing.

Artie inhaled a deep breathe, "Because I Don't Love you, and please just drop that fake stutter!"

"it wasn't fake", she said softly. Seriously, who would fake a stutter when your boyfriend was about to dump you?

"Tina. I'm sorry, but I just realized that if a girl like Santana or Brittany can see me past my chair like what you do. I don't think I will still pick you." He convinced.

Tina didn't say anything; those words were too painful to be heard.

"Tina, just face it. I don't love you like I thought I did. I'm sorry but I can't stay in a relationship with someone that I don't love, I can't stay in a relationship just because she's the only option I have. And mostly, I can't stay in a relationship just because I'm the only option that she has"

She let out a dry laugh, a painful dry laugh.

"and all this time, I really thought that I knew you, that you love me as much as I do, I really thought that you're the only one can accept me for who I am" Artie didn't say anything. She let out another dry painful laugh.

"And you know what's so funny? yesterday when we cuddled up together, I decided that I want to spend the rest of my life in your arm. I even had a vision about our wedding" She said softly. Crying but still smiling.

Between her flowing tears and sob, Artie could see how the light has disappeared from her eyes, how the sparks vanished, and how suddenly he wanted to hug her and say that it was a lie. Everything he said was a lie.

"well, your vision was wrong. I'm sorry Tee, but I gotta go", he said turned his wheel before suddenly he heard Tina called his name. "can I at least get a goodbye hug?" He was hesitant at the first but he knew that he wanted it too. He wheeled slowly to hug her. it was a really awkward hug, but none of them wanted to let go, until she suddenly broke the hug. "I think you should go", she said awkwardly. "umh yeah..." he wheeled away.

"And Artie, would you do me a favor?"

"what?", he turned his wheels

"Please, _Help me to hate you_", The last sentence stung him. but he managed to nod slowly before he left.

And just like the cliche romantic movie, He glanced at her before he wheeled away from the room. "Goodbye Tina, I'm sorry" he whispered softly and finally let his tears slipped away from his eyes.

* * *

Artie let his hand wheeled him away from the choir room as fast as possible. Exhausted would be understatement for him. He was depressed, he didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to go away from her. He kept wheeling his self with no direction until he found his self at the park. He stopped wheeling. He buried his face under his arm, he sobbed, he cried, he screamed, he was laughing. He was laughing to his pathetic condition. Shouldn't he be happy? He just let the one he loved to get rid of him and find someone better, someone she truly deserved.

Shouldn't he be proud? Maybe one day he can win an Oscar award! Didn't you see how great he acted? Didn't you know that he was almost crying when he said those painful words? He really was a great actor!

He laughed again.

People were staring at him, but he wasn't conscious enough to pay attention, he was too devastated to care about those things.

* * *

Tina felt really blank, she was unsure, couldn't believe the reality that had just slapped her life. She just sat there at the choir room, not knowing what to do. A half of her self kept saying that maybe he was joking, or maybe suddenly he would come up with a birthday cake and sing happy birthday to her. But it wasn't her birthday. And as much as she wanted to believe that argument, she knew that Artie wasn't joking. He was serious.

She should had known, there was no way an amazing guy like Artie could fall for her. She was just a Tina. She didn't have a perfect body or great personality.

She let another tear slipped away from her diamond eye.

"Tina?" she heard a voice calling her name. She looked up and found an Asian man was standing at the doorway.

"mhm, hey mike", she greeted, trying to hide the trace of cry. But Mike wasn't a fool; he clearly noticed that she had been crying pretty hard.

"did you cry?" he strode closer to her.

She was going to say 'no'. But it was too late because another tear flow through her eyes.

Mike took a seat beside her, gently rubbed her back, and asked "what happened?" but she didn't give any answer, instead she flinched away from his touch.

"You know you can tell me everything", he said again, and it was true. They might be not the closest friends, but they always maintained good relationship even since they were in pre-school.

Tina was still silent, but Mike didn't give up. He just sat down next to her, hoping that she would tell him. And she did. 15 minutes later, Tina finally said something

"it was Artie", she mumbled softly. "h-he just broke up with me, he told me that he never loved me, I was his only option and he was my only option" And she began to cry again, Mike set his arm around hers and whisper her everything that she needed to hear.

"it wasn't true, you might be his only option. But he clearly wasn't your only option." He rubbed her back again, gently.

"what do you mean?" she asked in questioning look.

"maybe it's not the right time, but I want you to know that… I love you. Tina" , he said hesitantly and tightened the hug.

Once again, she thought her hearing was making a fool of her. her boyfriend dumped her, and her 'friend' just said that he loved her. in one day, her world has turned upside down. Can this thing be more complicated? She just shrugged those thinking away and buried her face in Mike's arm.

The last time Artie said that they need to talk, Tina ended up dancing with mike. And now, she ended up in Mike's embrace.

* * *

And thanks again for those who read this story. Don't forget to leave me your **review**.

I'll try to update it A.S.A.P

Reviews = love


	3. I Need You

1) I want to apologize for my terrible ability to update this story faster. This holiday made me pretty busy, and I'm really trying to enjoy this summer holiday (which is only for 2 ½ weeks in my country). Once again, I'm sorry. :|

2) Thank You for the reviews that you sent! I was really overwhelmed! you guys made me so happy and excited with this story :D

and sorry again for the late update

* * *

Tina woke up feeling dizzy in her head. She had just cried her self to sleep last night. She looked her cell phone, expecting a text message saying 'good morning' but there was no any text message there. The memory snapped back into her mind again. She just realized that she'd never get that text message anymore, not after what had happened yesterday. She still couldn't accept the fact that her boyfriend had dumped her. After all the things they went through, how could he say that he didn't love her? Did everything mean nothing to him?

But it wasn't the only thing that had succeeded made her tears dried.

Last night, she could hear her parent shouting, screaming, and yelling at each other. She could even hear the sounds of shattered glass. She knew that her parent had never been the happiest couple in the world, but last night was a big night. It seemed like all their fights in the past were summed up become one.

Trying to shrug those memories away, she denied the pain in her head and got up from her comfortable bed. She expected the relaxing warm water from the shower could ease her pain away, but it couldn't. The pain still remained there, both in her head and in her heart.

As she put her clothes on, suddenly her phone rang out. The number wasn't in her caller id. "Hello, Tina C in here", she tried to sound as cheerful as she could.

"Hello Asian, are you ready for school? Do you need any ride?" Tina immediately recognized the voice.

"I just took a shower, and no, I don't need any ride"

"Too bad, because I'm already in front of your home"

"What?" Tina looked out from the window and spotted Mike's car parked in front of her house. "Alright, wait a minute", she said and hurriedly combed her hair. Getting her self prepared for another day at school.

As Tina strode down to his car, Mike observed the girl's appearance. Nothing was odd from the outfit. She was wearing a purple skirt with black t-shirt and heavy boots. But Mike could easily tell that she wasn't in her 'normal' condition.

"So, I believed that you haven't eaten your breakfast. I brought you a sandwich; without cheese. Just the way you like it", he handed her a paper bag from the backseat.

Tina stared at him in amazement before finally said "thanks, but how do you know that I don't like cheese?"

"Well, I just know" he said and smiled sheepishly.

Tina stopped staring at her sandwich and started to eat it. She didn't know whether she was really hungry, or this sandwich was actually really delicious, because she found her self craving for more.

"Tina, had you been crying?" he asked after he mustered up all of his courage.

"Yeah. All night long", she knew that lying wouldn't take her anywhere, so she decided to be straight forward.

"Was it because Artie again?" his voice was heavy, and Tina noticed it

"Well, it was mostly because of him, bu-" Tina didn't get to finish her sentence because mike suddenly cut it, "Tina, You have to forget him, he doesn't deserve you"

Tina stared at the boy who was sitting net to her, not knowing what to say.

As much as she wanted to believe his sentence, she just couldn't, she didn't have that much confidence inside her body. Mike was silently regretting his words, but however he needed to encourage Tina, to make her forget her ex. Boyfriend.

As Tina and Mike walked in the hallway, she immediately got a questioning look from Mercedes and Kurt. She noticed it, but she didn't bother to stop by them. She wasn't ready with their question; whether it was Artie, or Mike.

She spotted Artie with a curly haired girl from the AV club were chatting in front of his locker. She remembered that girl as Rebecca, Artie's neighbor who also happened to be his little sister's babysitter. They were laughing about something. Tina could swear that she almost never saw Artie laughing with a girl outside the glee club. The pang of jealousy rushed into her stomach. Fortunately Artie didn't seem to notice her presence. She immediately turned around from his sight, leading to her class.

Tina was wrong; Artie did notice her, he was just really good at acting like he didn't. Artie knew every contour of her face too well; even just by seeing her face in a second, he could notice that she had been crying. 'Did she cry for me?' Artie asked to him self. A part of him felt really bad for her, but he couldn't deny that somewhere deep in his heart he felt happy, relieved. And he knew that was really wrong to feel like that. He should be happy, only if she could forget him and move on.

Rebecca was a very nice girl; she spent a lot of times at Artie's house, babysitting his little sister when his parents weren't home. But he never thought that she might have any romantic interest with him, at least not until he saw her ecstatic reaction about his break up. Since she knew that Artie wasn't dating anyone, she had been glued to him; she even forced Artie to go to school with her. Rebecca wasn't his type; she might be fun but she was really talkative, captious, and the most important; she wasn't Tina. But in the other side, Artie thought that it would be a great chance to make Tina sure that he had moved on, _which is actually a big lie. _

* * *

Lunch break, Mercedes and Kurt didn't miss the chance to interrogate their best friend.

As soon as they spotter her exiting her class, they dragged her down to the rest room.

"Tell us", Mercedes demanded, before Tina got any chance to protest with their sudden kidnapping.

"Tell you what?"

"What happened between you and Artie?"

"No-nothing" Tina stammered

"First of all; you and Artie didn't come to school together, and then Artie was with that curly girl all the time and you came with mike. And your eyes were puffy!" Mercedes detailed.

"Honey, something must be wrong", Kurt said in lower voice.

Tina looked down, she knew that soon or later she had to tell her best friends, but she wasn't in the mood to remember what had happened.

"He broke up with me", Tina said in almost whisper.

"WHAT?" Kurt and Mercedes Exclaimed in the same time.

"He told me that he didn't love me", she said, hoping that her best friends wouldn't ask any further. And although it took a moment, they seemed to understand this. Mercedes hugged her tightly, and Kurt gently rubbed her back. "It's alright dear, we got your back". Tina tried to fight back the tears, but failed. 'No, not again, no more tears.'

* * *

"Tina, are you really alright?" Mike asked, as the girl was exiting his car.

Tina forced a smile, "I'm alright Mike, and thanks for the ride"

"Yeah, just let me know if something happen. Okay?"

"Sure", Tina assured him, before waving her hand and heading to the door of her house.

Tina was surprised when she found her dad's car in front of her house; her dad had never been home this early. She strode down to the door, and expecting to see her dad welcoming her home. But as she opened the door, she only heard the sound of her mother crying. Silently, she walked to the source of the sound. And she found her mother wasn't the only who was crying. A red haired woman, with Tina's father's arm around her shoulder was also crying. No one in the room seemed to acknowledge Tina's presence. All of them were busy with their own internal fighting. "I can't believe you do this to me!" Her mother screamed to her father. The black haired girl's crying became louder. "I'm Sorry! I never meant to get her pregnant", her father said between his silent sobs. "But you did! How could you cheated on me? You cheated on our family!", Her mother screamed again. Her father tightened the hug to the woman beside him.

Tina didn't notice that tears were streaming down her face until she tasted something salty in her mouth. At the first, she didn't understand what was happening, but when she did, she broke down to the floor and crying harder than she ever had. That was the time her parent noticed her presence. Her mother tried to reach her, but she shrugged off, and ran away.

She ran from her home. She only had one direction; park.

When she reached the park, she sat down; she folded her knees and buried her face in her palms. There was only one person she knew who would be able to calm her down, and make everything better.

Although she was hesitant, she pushed the number and dialed it.

It took really long until finally she heard the person's voice. "Hello?"

Tina took a deep breathe before saying her words between the sobs.

"_Artie, I ne-need you" _

_

* * *

_

Honesltly this chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to be, but I really want to hear your opinions and thougth!

so send me your reviews please :)

and Thank you for everyone that has read this story. it means a lot for me :)

reviews = love


	4. His Own Soap Opera

Thanks For the review :)

BTW, this chapter should explain **a lot**

* * *

Artie didn't know what to do when he saw her name in the caller id. He wasn't expecting her to contact him, not even slightest. Rebecca saw his hesitation and decided to ask. "Why don't you answer that?" she asked, referring to the phone. With a very slow motion, he picked his phone and pushed the green button, "Hello?" was all that he managed to say.

The voice from the line wasn't clear, but it was enough for him to know that she was crying. Tina was crying. For a second he decided to end his act and go find her, pull her into a tight hug, and assure her that everything is going to be alright. Just like what he always did. But he immediately erased those thought and pulled his best to sound like he didn't care. "Sorry Tee, but I'm on date with Rebeca and I don't care about your problem. Just find someone else to talk to. Bye". He immediately turned off his cell phone. He hated him self for lying to Tina, for making her hurt. But he kept convince him self that it was for her best.

Rebeca stared at Artie with confusion, "We're on date?", she asked curiously. Rebeca had babysat his lil' sister for the countless times, but she never ever assume it as a 'date'.

Artie exhaled a deep breathe, "No, we're not." He said hoping that she wouldn't be upset.

After Rebeca finally paid attention to his little sister, Artie turned on his cell phone and sent a text message to someone who he knew would be helpful.

* * *

For Mike Chang, this kind of drama shouldn't happen in real life. He believed that it would only happen in the lame soap opera which his mom had been watching.

Just a week ago, something strange happened; Artie Abrams came to him after the football practice.

"Whoa Artie! What's up?" Mike clearly didn't expect him to be there

"We need to talk", Artie said and gestured him to the quieter place.

"I overheard your conversation with matt in the rest room" Artie stated

"Which one?" Mike questioned

"The one when you said that you liked Tina and she deserved someone better than me"

Mike's eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry! I didn't mea-" his sentence got cut by Artie's voice.

"It's okay. I'm agree with you", Artie said. And mike shot him another surprised expression.

"Listen, I want you to cooperate with me." Seeing mike still lost somewhere, he continued his sentence. "As much as it hurts me to admit it, you were right. She deserved someone better than me. And knowing that you've liked her since the first grade, I think I will only be willing to give her to you. I know that you can take care of her, keep her safe, protect her, and do everything that I can't do", pain growing inside him as he said that.

"But she loves you", Mike finally managed to say something

'"No, she won't", Artie stated.

"How?"

"I'll try my best to make her hate me, and then you can approach her and… you know… make her in love with you, make her move on", Artie said in deep voice.

"I thought you loved her?", Mike asked.

"I do! I love her so damn much, and I just want the best for her"

Mike nodded in understanding

"So, can I trust you with this?" Artie asked him hesitantly

"You know I love her" Mike said, and Artie took that as a yes

"Just promise me that you'll never hurt her, and please let me know if she's having any problem." , Artie said before he left Mike alone.

And since that time, Mike had the courage to be close with Tina.

* * *

Mike's phone buzzed, a text message had been received.

_From: Artie_

_She's broken, go find her, and tell me her condition later._

_

* * *

_

_A.N _

Oh God, I know this chapter is so damn short and such a mess. **I'm so sorry**

I'll be out of town for 3 days, and I won't be able to write anything, so I decided to write this chapter in hurry before I left.

Actually this chapter and the next should be one chapter, but I have no time to write so here it is.

I still want to hear your opinion, Please send me your REVIEWS.

I know there are many silent reader out there, I'll be pleased to receive our reviews :)


End file.
